


Shore Leave

by DizzyRedhead



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Any excuse for these two to fuck really, Dirty Talk, Feels, First Time, Get Together, Leonard's POV, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leonard's cold gun malfunctions, he knows exactly who can fix it, but late nights alone in the workshop are just too tempting an opportunity to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start watching Legends of Tomorrow solely because I need more Leonard Snart in my life. Also because I wanted a get-together fic from Leonard's POV.
> 
> Still my sister's fault for dragging me into rarepair hell (love you!)

“Fuck!” Leonard hurled his screwdriver at the  _ Waverider’s _ bulkhead, pacing away from where he had the cold gun disassembled, running his fingers over his close-cropped hair and digging them into his scalp.

“Problems?” Sara asked as she came around the corner.

“It’s the cold gun,” Leonard explained, inhaling sharply through his nose. “It’s malfunctioning. If I fire it, it could explode. Quite frankly, I don’t know what would happen then, but I’d just as soon not be holding it when it happens. Regrowing one hand was enough.”

She nodded slowly. “So you can’t fix it?”

“I didn’t make it,” he admitted. “I know how to maintain it, make a few modifications, but when something major goes wrong--” he shrugged. “Electrical engineering isn’t exactly my field.”

“So who can fix it?” 

Leonard sighed. “Well, that’s the tricky part…”

* * *

_ STAR Labs, Central City, 2016 _

“Hey!” Cisco said, looking up from his computer screen as they walked into the Cortex. “Professor Stein! Jax! Haven’t seen you in forever! What’s up? Did Captain Cold take you hostage?” He shot Leonard a dirty look.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Professor Stein said, glancing around the room and nodding a hello to Caitlin before coming back to Cisco. “Actually, Leonard has been helping us with a...project.”

“Reeeeally,” Cisco said slowly, skepticism clear in his tone. “A ‘project’. Would this project have anything to do with the two of you being recruited to travel through time and help save the future? That’s right, I hear things. I have connections.”

“Something like that,” Jax said, picking up one of those interchangeable bobble-heads off of Cisco’s desk and turning it this way and that.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “We’re here about the cold gun,” he said, just to force Cisco to actually acknowledge him. “There’s something wrong with it.”

Cisco sighed. “Of course there is. Hand her over. What did you do to my baby, Snart?”

“I find it interesting that you assume I did something,” Leonard said, pulling the gun out of its holster. He hesitated, savoring the familiar heft; he was oddly reluctant to let it out of his hands, even for Cisco. “Why couldn’t it be a problem with your engineering?”

Cisco snatched the gun out of his hands and stalked down the hallway toward his workspace, muttering under his breath. “‘Why couldn’t it be a problem with your engineering?’” he mimicked in a sing-song falsetto. “My guns don’t break! If she breaks, you broke her!”

“I understood that reference,” Leonard murmured, enjoying the way Cisco jumped a little bit before spinning around to glare at him.

“Is there any particular reason you’re following me?” Cisco asked.

Leonard lifted an eyebrow, enjoying the way it made Cisco visibly grind his teeth together. “That’s my gun, Cisco. Without it, I’m just a very talented, very intelligent thief. I’d like to know what’s going on with it.”

Cisco held his gaze for a moment before spinning around and stalking off down the hall again. “Fine.” 

Leonard smiled as he followed the other man down the hall, and if he enjoyed the view a little more than he should, there was no one else to know.

* * *

“Goddamnit,” Cisco said tiredly, leaning back from the magnifying glass that he was using to examine the cold gun’s micro-engine.

“Find the problem?” Leonard asked.

Cisco gestured toward the glass. “See for yourself.”

Leonard leaned in to look through the glass, doing his best to ignore the way his shoulder brushed against Cisco’s. “Obviously I’m no engineer, but I’m guessing that’s not supposed to be cracked?”

“No,” Cisco said, disgust clear in his voice. “The components you got me when I built the second gun must not have been rated for the kinds of temperature fluctuations it goes through. It’s a wonder it hasn’t already exploded on you.”

“Can you fix it?” Leonard asked.

“Can I fix it, he asks,” Cisco said to the room at large, throwing up his hands. “Of course I can fucking fix it. I built the original, and I built this one. I’ll have to order some parts. Might take a few weeks, but I guess since you’re fighting on the right side, for a change, we can make it happen, if you’ve got the time.”

Leonard shrugged. “That’s the great thing about time travel; there’s always more time.”

Cisco groaned. “Dude, that was terrible, even for you.”

Leonard had to look away as Cisco unwrapped a lollipop and slipped it into his mouth, his lips puckering into an exaggerated O around the candy before slowly sliding it deeper into his mouth. “I’ll work on it.”

“Good,” Cisco said, pulling the lollipop back out with a slow slurp. “In the meantime, since you and I are the only two people who know this gun, you can help me see which parts are worth salvaging. Might as well make yourself useful while you’re here.”

“What, no shore leave?” Leonard joked.

“You got a girlfriend you need to visit or something?” Cisco asked, his tone casual as he glanced sideways at Leonard from under his lashes.

Leonard shook his head. “No, no girlfriend. No boyfriend, either. For some reason, the whole master-criminal thing isn’t conducive to relationships, even before you throw in the time travel issues.”

“ _ Quelle surprise _ ,” Cisco said, popping the lollipop back into his mouth. His nimble fingers started working at disassembling the rest of the gun’s motor, but the corners of his mouth were curved up in a tiny smile. 

Leonard absolutely did not have an answering smile his face as he started to sort through the gun parts on the table.

* * *

“No, not like that,” Cisco said, nudging Leonard aside and taking the component in question out of his hand, their fingers brushing. Cisco rotated the component ninety degrees and slotted it delicately into place. “Unless you like losing fingers to frostbite.”

“I’d prefer not to,” Leonard agreed. “The med bay can regrow them for me, but it’s not fun. What now?”

Cisco rubbed his eyes for a moment. “It’s getting late, but if we can solder the connections tonight, they’ll have time to cure before tomorrow, when the rest of the components get here. This is the awkward part. Good thing I’ve got an extra set of hands this time.”

“Just tell me what to do,” Leonard agreed. The last several days of working with Cisco on the gun had been oddly peaceful. Even if he did feel half-naked with his weapon in pieces on the workbench, instead of tucked reassuringly against his leg.

“It’s the angle,” Cisco explained, picking the gun up and tilting it until the wiring connections were clearly visible. “I can’t get at all the connections when it’s lying flat, and soldering with one hand is...tricky. Can you hold it like this?”

“I think I can manage that,” Leonard drawled, moving up behind Cisco and reaching around him to hold the gun, just to try to get a reaction. This little interlude had been pleasant, but it was time to remind Cisco who he was really dealing with. “Seems simple enough even an idiot thief without an engineering degree could figure it out.”

Cisco huffed out an annoyed breath as he picked up the soldering gun, although Leonard couldn’t tell if it was from the close proximity or what he’d said. “We both know you’re not stupid, Snart. You took my gun apart and put it back together again. That alone is a practical master-class in engineering, even without the fact that you made modifications.”

Leonard could feel his cheeks flushing despite his best efforts. He took a moment to be grateful he was behind Cisco, where the other man couldn’t see his face, but that just drew his attention to the position he’d put himself in. He was practically wrapped around Cisco, the shorter man’s hair brushing against his jawline, his warmth radiating across the space between their bodies until it took a supreme effort of will not to close the distance between them. 

Maybe that was why the words slipped out without him realizing until they were hanging in the air, impossible to take back. “Call me Leo,” he said quietly.

Cisco didn’t pause in soldering the wires, his hands moving precisely, but his muscles tensed. “Lisa calls you Lenny.”

“You’re not Lisa,” Leonard returned. “Do you want to call me Lenny?”

Cisco shrugged and set down the soldering gun, but didn’t turn around, letting his hands fall to rest on the edge of the workbench. “Not especially. Leo, huh?” He said the name slowly, like he was tasting its shape with his tongue.

Leonard took a breath, setting the gun down on the bench, and put his hands lightly on Cisco’s wrists, curving his fingers around until he could feel the pulse hammering under the other man’s thin skin, beating out a rhythm that matched the one in his ears. “If you want.”

Cisco shifted until his back was resting against Leo’s chest, only the thin fabric of their shirts separating skin from skin. “Okay.”

They stayed like that for several endless moments, and then Cisco made an impatient noise, turning in the circle of Leonard’s arms. Leonard reluctantly released his hold, letting his fingers brush over Cisco’s arms as the other man turned to face him, his mouth quirked up in an amused smile. 

“Did you just want to cuddle?” Cisco asked, eyebrows raised. “Not that I’m necessarily opposed to that, but we’ve got a ticking clock, here. Not much time left before you take off again.”

Leonard gave in to impulse and let himself brush Cisco’s hair back, sliding a hand around the back of his neck. “Oh, Cisco,” he murmured, letting his eyes drop to that mobile, expressive mouth. “I want a lot of things.”

“Good,” Cisco said firmly, setting his hands on Leonard’s shoulders and surging up on his toes to kiss him.

It was so unexpected that by the time Leonard could wrap his mind around what was happening--Cisco’s mouth, warm and wet, softer than he’d imagined, sliding against his, wrapping around his lower lip with a graze of teeth that sent heat zinging down his spine--it was over, and Cisco was dropping back down with a smug look on his face. 

Even with the little brain function Leonard had left, he knew that letting Cisco think he had the upper hand was not going to fly. So he smiled (the smile he usually saved for intimidating kingpins) and crowded Cisco back against the workbench. “My turn,” he said softly. His voice came out a little more menacing than he’d intended, and Cisco’s eyes widened, but his pupils were huge and black, almost swallowing the rich brown of his irises. Leonard tucked that little tidbit of information away for future reference and used his hand on Cisco’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

He took control of this kiss immediately, teasing Cisco’s lips apart with the pressure of his own until he could lick inside, chasing the lingering taste of the watermelon lollipop Cisco had been sucking on a few hours ago. His free hand landed on Cisco’s hip and he moved closer until they were pressed together from chest to hip, slotting his leg in between Cisco’s. He felt a surge of triumph when Cisco moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips and his erection, obvious even behind the thick denim of his jeans, into Leonard’s thigh.

Leonard pulled back, just a breath. “Stop?” he asked against Cisco’s lips. “Or more?”

Cisco huffed out a laugh, his breath warm against Leonard’s mouth. “Goddamnit, Leo, if you stop right now, I will hunt you down and make you pay, even if I have to invent a fucking time machine by myself.”

Leonard smiled, or maybe he hadn’t stopped smiling. “Never piss off an engineer?”

“Damn right,” Cisco agreed, smiling back. 

“Then I guess I shouldn’t stop, huh?” Leonard said, sliding his hands down Cisco’s back and boosting him up to sit on the workbench, then stepping back in for another kiss. He indulged himself and threaded his fingers through Cisco’s hair, just as soft as he’d imagined countless times, using his grip to control the angle of the kiss. Cisco shuddered under his hands when Leonard pressed back up against him, then groaned when Leonard dropped one hand to his hip and dragged him closer until they were grinding up against each other. The workbench eliminated their height difference, and even through two layers of denim, the feeling of his hard cock rubbing up against Cisco’s had Leonard tearing his mouth away and gasping for breath, desperate not to come in his pants like a teenager.

He couldn’t bring himself to stop, though; it was so good, so much that he never thought he’d have. So he slowed down, turning it into a long, luxurious grind that sent little sparks zinging through his body, and slid his hands up under the hem of Cisco’s  [ t-shirt ](http://www.teefury.com/don-t-be-a-dick) , gliding them slowly up the smooth, warm skin of his back and bringing the shirt along until Cisco reluctantly leaned back enough to let him pull it up and off. He dropped it on the floor, resenting every second he wasn’t touching Cisco, but in that moment of distraction, Cisco was tugging his shirt up and off, too before dragging him back in for more kissing.

It was worth it though, because kissing Cisco like this was even better, smooth skin and wiry muscle pressed up against his bare chest, Cisco’s hands on him like they were about to merge, become one person, burst into flames and shoot off into the night like Firestorm.

Leonard’s hand found its way back into Cisco’s hair again, tugging his head back so Leonard could leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. 

“Harder,” Cisco breathed, barely audible. Leonard closed his teeth on the side of the smaller man’s neck and he could feel Cisco’s cock twitch, even through their jeans.

“You like that?” he breathed, licking over the spot before biting again, lower, at the place where Cisco’s neck met his shoulder. Cisco shuddered all over, arching his back and rolling his hips harder into Leonard’s, and when Leonard’s fist tightened in his hair to hold him in place, he actually whimpered.

“F-fuck, yeah, I like that,” Cisco stammered. 

“Ah, but which do you like more?” Leonard murmured, watching in fascination as goosebumps rose on Cisco’s skin where his breath brushed over it. “My teeth? Or my hand in your hair?”

“I--” Cisco cut off with another whimper as Leonard ground up against him, harder this time, then again as soon as he started to speak. “I don’t know, but--Jesus fuck--I’m pretty sure I’m going to die if I don’t get these pants off.”

Leonard smiled, a shadow of his usual knowing smirk, but he couldn’t stop his expression from warming, softening, no matter how he tried. “Well, then,” he drawled, sliding his hands down Cisco’s chest, following the faint trail of coarse hair arrowing down his belly to disappear under his jeans. “Why don’t I give you a hand with that?”

Cisco’s stomach muscles tensed under Leonard’s fingers, but he leaned back a little, giving Leonard more space to work between them. “Yeah, sure. Knock yourself--” 

He cut off abruptly, eyes sliding shut and nostrils flaring. when Leonard rested a hand over the prominent bulge of his cock and squeezed. Leonard gave himself a moment to enjoy the way Cisco’s long lashes fanned over his cheeks (if he was being sentimental and there was no one around to see it, did it count?) before flicking open the button on Cisco’s jeans and carefully tugging down first the zipper, then the elastic band of the cotton briefs underneath as he sank to his knees

Cisco’s eyes flew open when he felt Leonard’s breath on the head of his cock. “You--what--why--” he sputtered as Leonard sucked him down as far as he could (not all the way; he was out of practice, but Cisco seemed appreciative, judging by his inability to complete a thought).

“C’mon, Cisco,” he said, pulling off with a smirk. “You can’t tell me that you don’t enjoy having brought Captain Cold to his knees.”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, a little breathless as he reached down to brush his fingertips over Leonard’s head, a light, affectionate touch. “I think I’d rather have Leo, if it’s alright with you.” 

Leonard felt breathless, like he’d been punched in the gut, all of the air somehow gone from his lungs at the warm sincerity in Cisco’s eyes. He looked down, unable to keep eye contact any longer, and swirled his tongue around the head of Cisco’s cock before sucking it down again, a little further than last time.

“Leo,” Cisco breathed above him. Leonard swallowed, almost gagging himself, but it was worth it when Cisco swore, his fingers scratching over the short fuzz of hair on Leonard’s skull. “Shit, fuck, Leo, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that.”

Leonard pulled back, closing his hand around Cisco’s cock and jerking him with long, slow strokes, slick with spit and precome. “Gonna come for me Cisco? I wanna see it. See you come all over yourself, right here in your workshop.”

Cisco whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed, his hips thrusting upward, fucking his hard, leaking cock into the circle of Leo’s fist. Leo shifted upward so he could kiss Cisco again, licking inside his mouth for a long, lingering taste before kissing his way over to Cisco’s ear. 

“You know,” he murmured, never slowing the movements of his hand, “the door isn’t locked. If it wasn’t so late, anybody could walk in.” 

Cisco shuddered, full-body, and Leo’s lips curved against his ear. He slid his hand up Cisco’s back and into his hair again, tugging lightly, and was rewarded with another shudder. “Oh, you like that,” Leonard purred, and Cisco nodded jerkily, moaning when the movement pulled on his hair. “You like it when I pull your hair. You like knowing anybody could walk in and find us like this. Any of your little friends could come in and see how fucking gorgeous you look when you’re about to come for me. Are you close, Cisco?”

“Y-yes,” Cisco stammered, his head falling back, his whole body one lean, elegant arch. “God--fuck--yes, Leo, so close--”

Leonard wound his fingers tighter in Cisco’s hair and jerked him faster, twisting his fist over the head. He let himself lick around the surprisingly delicate shell of Cisco’s ear, before murmuring “Then come for me, Cisco,” directly in his ear.

Cisco gasped Leo’s name and came, his hips jerking up and his cock driving into Leo’s fist, spurts of milky come coating it and shooting up onto his belly. Leo worked him through it until Cisco’s hand wrapped around his wrist, nails digging in as he begged, “Stop, please, stop.”

Leo waited until Cisco’s eyes opened, warm brown still dazed with the force of his orgasm, before lifting his come-covered hand to his mouth, licking off his palm and sucking each finger into his mouth, making a show out of it.

“Jesus Christ,” Cisco said, shaking his head. “I think you’re actually trying to kill me. That’s your evil master plan, isn’t it? You’re going to kill me with sex.”

“You know, I hadn’t considered that,” Leo said, vaguely amazed at how easy it was to ignore the erection pressing insistently against his jeans and fall into this easy banter. “I could, I guess, if you want. It wouldn’t be the worst way to go.”

“Not a bad way at all,” Cisco agreed, smiling softly at him, and Leo had to lean in and kiss him, feel that smile on his lips and taste it on his tongue. They stayed like that for an endless moment; just kissing, softly, almost sweetly.

But then Cisco let his hands trail down Leo’s chest and tease under the waistband of his jeans, and all of a sudden the distant throb of Leo’s erection was an urgent, overwhelming need.

“Hmmm,” Cisco said, breaking the kiss. “We should probably take care of this, huh?” His fingertips brushed over the denim-covered bulge of Leo’s cock, and Leo couldn’t have stopped the reflexive movement of his hips for any amount of money. 

Cisco’s smile widened. He undid the button and pulled the zipper carefully down, licking his lips when Leo’s cock sprang free from its denim prison. “Did you forget to pack underwear before you started jetting off through space and time?” he teased.

Leo rolled his eyes, then felt them roll back in his head when Cisco wrapped those long, clever fingers around his cock. “The--ah, fuck, Cisco--the laundry machine disintegrated my last pair when someone screwed up the settings. Need to buy some more before I leave.”

Cisco pouted a little, making a show of licking his palm and fingers before bringing his hand back down to Leo’s cock, jerking him off with slow, torturous strokes. “I guess if you  _ have _ to…”

Leo managed to lift an eyebrow at him. “Some reason you have an opinion on my underwear situation, Cisco?”

Cisco stretched up to kiss him again. “Maybe I just want easy access while you’re here.”

“Just assume you have an all-access pass,” Leo gritted out, feeling his legs start to shake. “Fuck, Cisco…”

“What do you want, Leo?” Cisco murmured, keeping his hand to the same incredible, awful pace. “You want to come like this? Or do you want me on my knees, so you can shut me up for once?” He smiled slyly when Leo’s dick twitched in his hand and dropped to his knees, licking his lips before opening that wide, generous mouth and taking Leo’s cock inside one slow, torturous inch at a time. 

“Oh, fuck,” Leo groaned, his hands sliding into Cisco’s hair as the head of his cock bumped the back of Cisco’s throat. “Fuck, Cisco, your fucking mouth--”

Cisco swallowed, once, twice, pressing Leo’s cock between the soft, velvety resilience of his tongue and the ridges on the roof of his mouth, and Leo was gone, his body curling around Cisco’s, shuddering his way through his orgasm and the aftershocks Cisco pulled out of him with gentle sucks on the head of his cock.

Leo sank down to sit on the floor, since it was either that or collapse on top of Cisco, and leaned his head back against the workbench, his chest heaving and heart racing as he sucked in deep lungfuls of air. Cisco shifted over to lean against his side, and Leo worked up the energy from somewhere to wrap an arm around the other man’s shoulders, savoring the warmth and close contact.

“So…” Cisco said finally, drawing the word out as long as he could. “Was this just a random late-night hookup, frenemies with benefits style? Not that I’m opposed to that; don’t get me wrong, that was fantastic and I am never one to turn down a late-night blow-slash-hand job but--”

Leo shut him up by the simple expedient of hauling Cisco into his lap and kissing him. He took his time, savoring the chance to kiss Cisco, not as a means to an end, but just to be kissing him. When he finally lifted his head, Cisco’s arms were around his neck, his lips were red and wet, and his eyes were gratifyingly dazed. 

“It’s up to you, Cisco,” he said quietly, toying with the ends of Cisco’s hair to avoid looking him in the eye. “I don’t know how long I’ll be here, or when or if I’ll be back. We can just write it off as a one-time thing, pretend it never happened.”

“Or?” Cisco asked, and Leo let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “What’s behind door number two?”

Leo shrugged, trying for nonchalance but pretty sure he didn’t quite pull it off. “We can fool around until the gun’s fixed, keep it quiet til I have to go.”

“What if I don’t want to keep it quiet?” Cisco said, raising his eyebrows. “What if I want to make out with you in the Cortex and not worry about who’s going to walk in on us?”

“Why?” The word spilled out of Leo’s mouth without his permission. “I’m not a hero, Cisco. I look out for me and mine, that’s it.”

Cisco smiled slowly and leaned in for another kiss. “Maybe I want to be yours.”

This feeling was the opposite of his normal cold, calculating mindset, when his brain clicked through possibilities like a computer. This was an explosion, a supernova, emotions blowing through all of his normal reserve. “Be sure, Cisco,” he said, forcing the words out through a throat that tried to close around them. “Be very sure. I don’t like to let go of what’s mine.”

“I know,” Cisco said, his smile widening. “But you’d do it anyway if I asked, wouldn’t you?”

Leo sighed, letting his eyes close. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do for you,” he admitted.

Cisco snuggled closer, letting his head drop to Leo’s shoulder. “Then we’ll figure it out.”

After a few minutes, Leo let himself lift his hand to Cisco’s hair, savoring the silky texture under his fingertips and trying to ignore the way his ass was slowly going numb from the hard concrete floor.

Finally, he sighed. “Up, Cisco,” he said. “Before my ass falls off.”

Cisco yawned and stretched, pushing to his feet and offering Leo a hand, then leaning in to steal a kiss. “Can’t have that,” he said, picking up Leo’s black t-shirt and handing it over before pulling his own shirt over his head and zipping his pants, watching openly as Leo did the same. He recaptured Leo’s hand in his as soon as it was free and turned for the door. “Give me a ride home?”

Leo let himself smile as he followed Cisco out into the hall. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this may end up as part of a series if I feel so inclined, depending on the direction that Legends of Tomorrow goes. We'll see. My brain likes to be distracted from the other things I should be writing, so the odds are pretty good.


End file.
